who is true to you
by DarkRoseThorn
Summary: The families visited Big Time Rush, when they do find something out. But who is a member of the family that respects their way of life  warning: SLASH


Hi guys it´s my first english fanfic

It´s a one shot written for runswithwerewolfs comunity.

Hope my storie is good enough for it and i really hope you will enjoy it.

So I still learning english. My freind from helped me with the french stuff.

Hope you enjoy ;)

So there we are once again a very nice family meeting. After my father died my mother went back to Minnesota. But my Mom, James father and the parents of Carlos and Logan visited us frequently. It was always nice, but they don´t have called us so that we know that they were coming.

May I introduce myself? Kendall, 17, gay, Hockey player and on the way to the top of the pop world. But my family don´t know. Okay my 13 year old sister Katie knows. And my other bros. And our families also don´t know that James and I were a couple since we were in Minnesota. Also Carlos and Logan are dating since 8 months. But now we five are looking at two people we absolutely hate, Jonny and Mai Valentine.

Yes James's little stepbrother and his stepmother. She is very thin, has long blond hair and big boobs, made by her plastic surgeon, Doctor Fisher. And there was of course her son Jonny. He is also very thin. His haircut is very similar to James`s haircut. His blue eyes fit perfectly to his light skin and his dark brown hair. On his lap was sitting their Chihuahua Cloe. Even she had got expensive shoes and a fancy dress and of course this beautiful Valentino necklace, made of sapphires. James looked full of anger at his stepbrother. Jonny just looked in another direction. James hated him. The Valentines were a very rich family, because of that his father married this **. They had houses in Japan, London, Paris and even here in Beverly Hills, but he never saw one of them. And Jonny had become their favorite child. He lived in Minnesota for a year, then he got to a private school in Tokyo.

So this was also a very good reason to not tell their parents that they were gay.

"So what is with your girlfriend Jo now, Kendall?" The question from Mama broke the silence in the room. I was shocked for a minute.

"M-mom I told you we are just friends!"

"C´mon! Go and ask her out!"

"So and that Camille girl?",

Mr. Mitchell asked. "We broke up, I told you", Logan said with a cold voice.

"And I and James are still looking around. We can´t make a decision. There are so many pretty girls." Carlos said quickly. Carlos and James laughed. The parents laughed too. But the situation was still the same. 13 people, one dog and silence again.

"So what about you?", Katie asked Jonny.

Mrs. Valentine put a Hand on her son`s shoulder and said: "Well…" "Je ne vais pas épouser!", Jonny answered could.

A pity! I don´t understand French, but Logan does and he looks shocked. Jonny turned to Katie: "I am single now and it looks like I´ll stay single a little longer. You know just married to my job." The sixteen year old gave her a friendly smile. He also tried to give James a smile, but he looked in another direction.

I was dying. My beloved boyfriend was sitting next to me and I couldn´t touch him. Carlos and Logan must have felt the same way.

Jonny suddenly said, "I am going to have a cigarette." He walked out. He was joined by James father who wanted to go to the bathroom. I took a nip at my wine glass as I noticed another jealous look from my love. I saw our poor suitcases for our Vegas trip and the new Prada suitcases from the Valentines.

Suddenly a scream come from upstairs. And with very loud screams James father came into the living room. "What is this?" He showed two heart shaped photos, one with Kendall and James the other with Carlos and Logan on it.

"What! Hijo!", Carlos mother was tried hard to catch her breath again.

Logan's mother just yelled, "It´s your son's fault. My intelligent son is brought up a better way." That was enough that their parents start a terrible fight.

"Enough!", mom shouted, "Just leave! I don´t pay for you, bastard, anymore!"

My eyes start to produce tear drops. "Kenny!" James hugged me. They get looks of disgust.

"Au!" James started screaming. His own father had pulled him over and started to hit him. The other three stand up, but get pushed away by there parents.

"Père n'est pas sans frapper!" All turned around. Cloe ran to Jonny and jumped into her transport bag, which looked like a giant hand bag. James used his chance and ran to my arms. We were on the other side of the room.

"Jonny?" Even his mother was shocked. He continued in a quite mood, "Je l'ai connplus u." "Why you haven´t told us!", not only his stepfather yelled at him. It were nearly all of our parents. Except Carlos mother she was still so angry and sad about that fact that her son was gay she couldn´t even say one word.

Jonny got angry too and screamed at them, "Je vous prenais pour une bonne raison pour ne pas dire parce que vous n'accepterait jamais leur amour."

"That´s a ridiculous excuse." Mom sounded really annoying. "Enfin, il est mon beau-frère."

"I know it for quite some time. I didn´t told you, because I know you could not understand their love. He is my stepbrother.", Logan translated for them. I saw how my Jamie become tears in his eyes.

"Go to hell with them!" Mr. Diamond took the photo and threw it at his stepson. The glass of the photo was smashed in pieces. They all looked shocked at the scene. Jonny´s hand start bleeding and tears running down his check.

He looked them in the eyes one last time and said, "No you go to hell. Have you slept in church? Jesus told us to love everybody they way they are. Good the all mighty may forgive you your sins, if he could forgive people, who put their on children rather away than be satisfied with those they love." After this Jonny ran off.

We followed him as fast as we could. I took Katie's suitcase with me. Katie took James´s hand. And Carlos and Logan took Jonny´s suitcase and Cloe´s travel bag. Behind us there were mean words, that hurt us deep in our hearts, and the second flying picture that nearly hit Carlos on his head, thrown by his mom.

After we got out of Palm Woods we heard my mom´s voice from our balcony, "Katie come back, I love you!" But Katie called Gustavo and Kelly. They took us to Gustavo`s Mansion., were we could stay.

Two hours later/ James`s view.

Oh my got. I´m so worried. If my sweet Kenny wasn´t there holding my hand, I would freak out. But suddenly I heard Kelly. "Come in quick it´s cold out there. "

Gustavo, Carlos and Logan are asleep. I´ll take Cloe with me."

"Good night Kelly! And good night honey daddy loves you so much." I was so happy I ran out. There he stood. He had put off his sweater and his jacket. Oh Lord I saw that his right arm was raped up in lots of bandages.

"James?", he said in a happy, but quiet voice.

"Jonny, why have you done such a stupid thing? Oh my god, I was so mean to you. I blamed you for everything. Can you ever forgive me?"

I was surprised I got a kiss on my check. "Je t'aime, mon frère." My brother hugged me and hugged him back.

"What?", I asked with a smile on my lips. Although I know with my heart what he said.

"Vous devez apprendre le français.", he answered. This moment was so perfect. Suddenly I felt another pair of hands around me. Kenny was hugging both of us.

"Looks like I got a brother, a brother in law."

"Well, but first I need some sleep.", Jonny said very sleepy

. "Although…" He gave James a slap on the **. "…I miss my house in Beverly Hills." He walked away.

"Finally.", Kendall said happy and gave his Jamie a passionate kiss.


End file.
